It's the hardest decision you ever make
by gleekgirl635
Summary: Quinn has made the hardest decision she will have to make in her whole life. So can she find peace with her decision or will it haunt her for the rest of her life? Little bit of Quinn/Puck. PLEASE R


chapter 1 "do you want to keep her?" he asked looking at his daughter through the glass, hoping she would say yes. They could be a family. He'd grown to love her.  
"no," she said, the hope was gone. She had made up her mind, he couldn't think of anything to say.  
That night when he left to go home he thought about her answer. Would she have wanted to raise the baby if his mom was nicer to her? Would she want to raise her if he was more like finn? It didn't matter now, Shelby was adopting and he could do nothing to stop Quinn from making this decision, he knew Shelby wanted a daughter but he couldn't let her go. He had grown to love Quinn and the baby.  
The next week when Quinn returned to school she was quiet she barely talked to anyone,she ignored puck when he tried to didn't know if She just didn't want to talk to him or she was upset. After third period Puck went to Quinn's locker.  
"hey Quinn," he said as Quinn closed her locker and started to walk away.  
"hey! don't walk away i need to talk to you!" he grabbed her arm and turned her around, she had tears streaking down her face. He felt horrible , yelling at her when she had been crying.  
"Quinn, whats wrong? are you okay?"she shook her head and collasped in Puck's arms crying.  
"i don't know what I was thinking!" she began crying hysterically.  
"i know it was a good decision but I can never see her again! she's gonna think I didn't care about her!" Puck began to stroke her hair trying to calm her down.  
"She's not going to think that, She will know you loved her and it was the best option." he said kissing her wiped the tears from her face, she smiled .  
"Don't worry Quinn, I know it was a hard decision, I mean that day I went into my room and cried allday." she started to laughed at the image of Puck crying.  
He wrapped her arm around her and they walked to fourth period that Puck tried to catch Rachel.  
"hey rachel i gotta ask you something!" She turned around to See him running after her.  
"Hi, what do you need? I mean it's kinda weird your asking me for somthing."she said.  
"well, see Quinn's rethinking the whole adoption thing and i was wondering if you could get your to right a letter saying, well y'know Beth will thank her for giving her the life she'll have - " she cut him off.  
"so you want me to get my mom to write a letter saying her decision was the right one?"  
"yeah,"  
"I'll see what I can do."  
"thanks Rach!"  
"No prob,"  
Puck was happy. He was going to help Quinn to make peace with her decision.

Rachel went to her mother's office to see her packing her office, she told Rachel at regionals she was leaving.  
"hey mom," she said Shelby jumped.  
"Rachel don't sneak up on me ."she said trying to catch her breath.  
"sorry It's just that Puck asked me to-" she stopped, looking over at the baby in on her desk.  
"you adopted Beth didn't you?" shelby nodded. Rachel didn't know how she felt. Did Puck think She would catch on?  
"I would've told you but-" Rachel cut her off.  
"It's okay I had a suspision why Puck was asking me. But um, well Quinn has been second guessing her decision and puck was wondering if you could write her a letter saying her decision was the best for her daughter.  
"yeah i would love to, but i have a better idea.' shelby said smiling. "thank you Rachel for telling this ."  
"your welcome i'll let you get back to packing." she walked out and drove home. After Shelby was done packing, she drove to Quinn's house. Rachel had given her the mother answered the door. She was suprised to see Shelby.  
"hello, can I help you?" she said. Not knowing who Shelby was.  
"hi, I'm hear to speak to Quinn,"  
"oh, QUINNY!" She yelled up the stairs.  
"i don't want to sound rude but, who are you?"  
"oh yeah, sorry, Im shelby, Rachel's mom.'she shook her head pretending that she knew Rachel. Right then Quinn came trotting down the stairs. She stopped when she saw Shelby with beth.  
"Shelby what are you doing hear?" she looked confused.  
"Hi, can we talk?" Quinn nodded showing her to the living to sit.  
"Listen I know this seems weird but Rachel came to my office saying Puck wanted me to talk you." she nodded realizing puck wanted her to be happy with her decision."  
"yeah, I see why he asked Rachel, i've been pretty depressed lately."  
"Trust me I know how you feel,"  
"I want to tell you, you have made the hardest decision you'll will have to make in your entire life!" she said.  
Quinn nodded out of all the decisions she's ever made in her life this was definetly the hardest. Thinkingback on not Telling finn seemed like choosing between choclate or vanilla icecream.  
"Thank you for coming I think now that you've said it i have peace with my choice, just one more thing."  
"yeah?" shelby asked already knowing Quinn's question.  
"Can I hold her?" shelby nodded unstrapping the baby from her carseat. Quinn shed a tear as she looked at Her baby.  
"and i know legally it's a closed adoption, but you can see her whenever you want." Quinn looked up not believing what Shelby just told her.  
"thank you," she whispered Shelby nodded. When Quinn was done Shelby left and went to her room to call she told him he was estatic. No words could describe his joy.  
They were Both happy with there decision. 


End file.
